Invader Skullene Rewrite
by Familiar47
Summary: A darker look into the life of Invader Skullene as she takes back her life, one step at a time from the empire that ruined it.
1. Chapter 1

Invader Skullene's Insane Adventure

Yep, I am remaking this series and making it longer. I aim to make 50 chapters or more out of this!

I own nothing though.

Xxx

**Establishing connection...**

**Connection Established**

**FROM: Irken Global Command, Irk, Fleet Admiral Riz**

**TO: Irken High Security Facility, Painomania, Warden Rak**

**SUBJECT: PCK UP THE DAMN RADIO OR I'LL MAKE SURE YOU SPEND YOUR LIFE SHOVELING ON PLANET DIRT!**

**Opening Live FTL Chat...**

The face of a medium sized green eyed Irken appeared. He was sitting at a desk with his arms folded behind his head. "Yo, Warden Rak here. What's up Rizzy?"

A pair of red eyes narrowed. "I told you never to address me like that, Rak."

"Whatever you say Rizzy, so what can I do for you?"

Eyes blazing with anger, Riz growled. "I need to authorize the temporary release of a prisoner for-"

"DUDE! We only have one prisoner here left alive and she is NUTS!" Rak suddenly looked very afraid. "She is the biggest, meanest-and by the way when I say big I mean TALL! She's the biggest, meanest, most bad ass and scariest prisoner I've ever had and I am NOT going to let her out!"

Riz sighed. "I know you don't like it Rak, but we have to-"

"No! No way! No florping way! There is no force in this galaxy powerful enough to make me hit the 'yes' button! Like so." The Irken tapped a green button on his desk labelled 'Yes'. "There, and now your transfer request is-" He paused, and slapped himself in the face. "Ah florp."

"Pleasure doing business with you, Rak." Riz smirked, and cut the connection. "Lieutenant, has the transfer been forwarded?"

"Aye sir," A purple eyed Irken female said. "Prisoner 920 'Skully' will be awakened from Cryo Storage on Devastis' moon, Painomania within two days and will be ready for you."

"Excellent," Fleet Admiral Riz said. "Lieutenant, you have command of the orbital defence while I'm gone, don't let the vending machines run out or I'll toss you into a pit of starving Vortian cannibals."

Gulping, the Lieutenant nodded. "I won't fail sir!"

"Good! And keep an eye on these drones! You drones, keep an eye on her and make sure that she keeps an eye on you for keeping an eye on her!" Riz ordered.

Fifty drones and his Lieutenant stared at him.

"Uh...sir, that made little sense," A drone said.

"Or did it make PERFECT sense?" Riz cackled, one eye twitching. "Now I must go!" He rushed out...dramatically.

The Lieutenant sighed. "Weirdo."

Admiral Riz had been given a task by the Almighty Tallest: dispatch an operative to complete three vital missions.

The first mission was the rescue of Invader Zor, who had been captured on assignment to Remanora due to a mix up in delivery-similar to another that resulted in Zim of all Irkens getting a Megadoomer stealth mech while Invader Tenn got defective Irkens. She had received a shipment of automated gunnery drones that destroyed her base when attempting to kill a rat, and left her vulnerable to the Remans and soon the Resisty-which had grown to develop a small flotilla of warships by now. Now she was being held captive for interrogation, and as far as Riz knew she was somewhere on the planet Andremia, former planet of the Andremian people. The Andremians once had a treaty with Irk just like Vort and the Planet Jackers, but they had taken the offensive to Irk after batting away an invasion fleet.

Andremians, Venirans, and Meekrob were the only empires to ever invade the Irkens and have several victories, and now only the Meekrob were left, and if Riz still did his job they'd be gone in a few years. But first he had to dispatch an operative to recue Tenn. Andremia was a nightmare for Irkens, even under occupation. It only had two million soldiers to control over nine billion life forms of various species, almost all of whom hated Irkens with a passion. It was a suicide to try going there with an Irken Military uniform on unless travelling in a platoon sized patrol.

So he had a different plan in mind; what if he could send somebody who was used to being hated? Somebody who could deal with anything that came at her, somebody who wouldn't be able to burn him if they failed. He had just the person for the job, and the Tallest had cleared it.

Hours later as he rode aboard his personal cruiser, he opened the file again.

**Skullene, Defective, Former Invader**

**Age: 27 Irken Years**

**Gender: Female**

**Specializes in all forms of basic combat and has passed all forms of Invader Training with flying colours. Is especially stealthy, but avoids all forms of open combat unless the mission requires it, usually leaving her unprepared. She has shown insolence to Tallest Red, who retaliated against an incident in which she caused physical trauma to his mid regions by sentencing her to work as a pleasure drone on Prostitonia. She attempted to assassinate Tallests Red and Purple on Devastis, murdering several Irken Guards before being apprehended during a semi planet wide black out caused by Irken Zim. Now serving life sentence for high treason, possibility of execution via PAK removal possible within seventeen Irken years.**

**Warning: Personal note from Tallest Purple 'For the love of all that is sweet and sugary, do not let this mad woman out! She will KILL us all if she gets the chance, SHE WILL DOOM US MAN!'**

Ignoring Purple's warning, Riz continued on towards the planet Devastis where he would await the infamous Skullene. She was tall, not as tall as Red and Purple but tall none the less. She was described to be attractive, but insolent towards her tallers. Riz would make sure to break that after he got his hands on her...after she handed him his target of course.

The Tallest had accepted Riz's proposal on only several conditions.

After Skullene was done, all three of them got to share her before she was killed.

Xxx

When he entered the cell, he could still see why Skullene was such a feared soldier despite her condition. She was malnourished, her skin was far too pale, and obviously her PAK was struggling to regenerate damaged tissue from some previous injuries, perhaps only a few minutes old. From what he saw of the recordings she was beaten and almost raped-she castrated the offender for his trouble, and for clothing she wore only a thin, knee length, sleeveless dress, with the back torn away to reveal the outlines of scars she had received over her stay in the prison. Right now she was asleep, curled up on her cot like a smeet, her antennae bending with her body. The covers were pulled up to her neck.

Sleep, another thing that was defective about her, the reason why she had a bed at all. It made him curious as to why any species was so lazy that to had to rest for hours on end every day. Even when she slept she had a guarded expression, and she was coled like an animal about to lash out at the first sign of danger.

The guard's gaze softened as he looked into the cell.

Riz didn't need to read minds to know that the young guard in charge of her felt pity for the beautiful Irken. She had been needlessly tormented again and again, but had refused to yield to her guards, even killing one and injuring two more. He dismissed the young green eyed guard and opened the cell door. "Invader Skullene."

She stirred, and opened an eye. "Oh, great, once the great Admiral Riz...or should I say the great peeping Tomashin from the academy." A tomashin was a slug that was often found drinking water, and could be a problem if it was accidently brought into a house or a ship where it could multiply and grow untl t was eighteen feet tall.

"I see I am not forgotten by the great Skullene," Riz sneered. "But enough talk...I have an offer for you Skullene. A chance for you to save your miserable life."

"Great," She rolled her eyes, propping herself up on one elbow. "Let's hear it then, Admiral Perv."

Eyes narrowing, he continued. "Invader Skullene, the Tallest themselves have given me permission to offer this to you," He pulled out a small data screen that showed a form on it. "This will pardon you of all crimes committed against the Irken Empire, and as an incentive will absolve you of duty towards the empire. You will be removed from the Control Brain database entirely and banished from the Irken Empire, with a functioning ship, supplies, weapons ,and any other things you feel you will need to survive...within reason of course."

She didn't move or talk the entire time. She kept the same, bored look. "And?"

"And what?"

"And what's the catch? I know that when you offer an Irken a candy bar with one hand, you will always have a shock staff in the other hand ready for when she bites." Skullene's eyes narrowed. "So tell me, what is the catch?"

"You must fulfill three missions of grave importance, each of them vital to the empire" Riz pulled out another data screen. "Accomplish them, and then freedom is one step closer to being all yours." He smirked. "Fail...and hope you die, because if you live and we ever get our hands on you again, I get you to myself."

"Red would never consider this."

"Purple persuaded him to accept it."

She frowned, obviously disgusted by the thought of sharing a bed with him, willingly or not.

"And why should I trust the word of some pathetic PAK kisser?" She turned away, sitting up and stretching her arms. One strap of her dress slid down her left arm a bit. She didn't bother to correct it.

"Because I'm the only one who can guarantee your freedom you insolent defective," Riz was losing patience.

"I was talking about Tallest Purple, but suit yourself," Skullene giggled.

Riz growled and got to his feet. He grabbed Skullene by the neck and swung her off of her bed and into a wall, pinning her there. She coughed as he slammed one fist into her ribs.

"I could take you right here and the guards wouldn't give a damn," He hissed into her ear. "Don't test me, _Defective_…."

She went limp, letting out a groan as her head tilted to the side.

"**Warning, Defective Skullene Condition Critical.**" The base Computer announced. "**Dispatching medical-**"

"Belay that order Computer, she can get some treatment after she shows me some respect." Riz sneered. "So _Invader_ Skullene, how about you get on your knees, and _beg_ me to let your worthless, defective hide out of here." He dropped her and let her fall to her knees.

She looked up, trying to say something.

"I think you should find one damn good way to make it up to me," Riz knelt to her level. "Can you think of one, Skullene?"

She weakly tried to pull herself up, but Riz placed one foot on her chest and forced her back down.

"I'm waiting, Skullene." Riz smirked. "It'll take more than you signing this contract to make me happy now."

He slid off his uniform jacket, and unzipped his pants. "I'll help you find a way out of this though, don't worry. Now just be a good girl and-"

He paused when she looked up, a smile on her face. She slowly reached up, brushing one hand over his shaft. His antennae twitched in confusion as she gripped the waist band of his pants and then used her other hand to grab his shirt. She pulled him down on top of her, letting him land between her legs, her dress pushed up to the top of her thighs.

"Tell you what," She whispered into his ear. "You can take this contract back to Red...and do to him with it what you did to me the last seven times you visited me you PAK kisser!"

CRACK!

Riz yelped as she slammed one knee into his testicles. Snarling, he grabbed her and slammed her into the wall again.

"I see I'll have to be a little more thorough than the first seven times!" The enraged Admiral hissed.

Skullene whined, clawing at his wrist as his free hand tore away her dress. She squeezed her eyes shut as he disrobed himself. She went limp and tried not to react all the way through the session.

She wanted to throw up every time he did this. She wanted to kill herself, end her misery there and then.

But instead she limped on to live the next day out of sheer fear for the afterlife. She did _not_ want to die, no matter what Riz did to her.

The first time he had done it, he left her broken for weeks and sobbing her eyes out. The second time, she had tried to knock herself out by slamming her head into the headboard. The third time, she didn't even react.

And this time was no different from the fourth to seventh times he had visited. She didn't fight ,she didn't scream, she didn't cry.

She'd never cry for him again.

Xxx

When she awoke, her arms were tied to the corners of her bed by strips from her dress. Riz was still inside her, and looking down at her.

"So Skully," He stroked her antennae with one hand. "Are you considering my offer of freedom yet?"

Skullene nodded, whimpering as he squeezed her antenna. She bit her lip, shaking as she tried not to scream in frustration.

Riz sat up, straddling her waist and still in her. He held up the contract from earlier. "Take one good long look at it first. And remember that I could have let the Tallest kill you, but instead I saved your worthless life."

Skullene nodded. "Please don't make me stay here, please!" She sounded desperate, tears brimming in her eyes.

Riz smirked, and gently wiped the tears from her eyes with one hand. "Don't fear, Skully, I came here to make all of the pain stop."

He leaned down and kissed her on the mouth. "After this though, I expect some...payment for this favour."

Skullene stopped shaking. She had a blank look on her face. "Another session is all you want n return for helping me?"

"Just one last time in the sack and you won't have to hear from me again." Riz yawned.

"...never seeing you again," Skullene's mouth curled into a smile. "Is the best thing I could think of."

"Good, so how about we talk about your first mission." Riz yawned. "Invader Zor was captured at Renamora, and her captors have been sighted on Aenora. I have more details in a data chip on my ship-"

"Don't worry about it," Skullene whispered. "I'll handle it all, Admiral _Jizz._"

_Click._

Riz looked down, confused.

DOW!

The pistol she had grabbed from his discarded gun belt, which was resting just next to the bed blew a hole through Riz. His eyes clouded over as it took out half of his PAK, killing his life support and organs. He never even screamed, it was quick and painless. It also left Skullene covered in his blood.

That was what Skullene loved about men: they were so damn easy to fool if you flashed a little skin to them or played the 'Scared Defenceless Female' card. Didn't he know the latter of those two was a myth anyways? Whatever missions aside from rescuing Zor that he had in store for her...it would have to wait.

He should have used hand cuffs instead of shreds of some weak dress made of thin material. Forcing the corpse out and off of her, Skullene licked Riz's blood off of her lips and then off of her arms and hands. "Mmm...not too bad Admiral."

She got up and began to collect Riz's clothing. Luckily the clothing was designed to adjust to fit the wearer, so the knee high boots, black pants, and the white sleeveless under shirt fit her comfortably. Sighing, she took Riz's gun belt-which also held a Bio Cutter Knife and a pass key and clipped it into place. Holstering the gun, she took out the knife and held up the pass key.

It hurt to walk, but she managed to stand up and stay on her feet as her PAK fed her painkillers.

She opened the door...and cut open the guard's neck before he could react. He fell, hands desperately trying to stop the rush of blood from the breach in his neck. Skullene scooped up his rifle and strolled on, humming a song as she went.

It was an old Veniran folk song.

_From the ruby sky to the onyx ground_

_The silent champion rode on and on_

_Without a fear and without a sound_

_She rode on into the lifeless dawn_

She strolled into the guard quarters, where three Irkens glanced up as she strutted in, the rifle held at her side in one hand. Realizing she was not a guard or their guest, they scrambled to grab their weapons. One of them just managed to clear his weapon from its holster before she fired three times. The first laser blasted his hand apart, the second ripped through his chest, and the third went through his left eye.

His companions fumbled. One brought her pistol up, and took three direct hits to her chest and face. The third guard raised his hands over his head, shaking with fear.

Skullene grinned and walked forward, thee rifle held in her right hand and aimed up at the ceiling. She continued to whistle the song as she went.

_From the fields green to the oceans blue_

_She scoured the land from head to toe_

_A prisoner of her what she knew was true_

_She sought her answers high and low_

She levelled the rifle at the guard now. "Alright sweetie, I don't want to kill you. So tell you what, give me a map out of here to the hangar and I'll just lock you in a closet."

"I-i-Okay! I don't want to die!" The guard, younger and shorter than the two other Irkens nodded.

"Good...and by the way, how many Irkens work here and how many prisoners are there?"

"You're the only prisoner," The Guard swallowed. "But there's eighteen guards and twelve workers here."

"Alright honey," Skullene's grin softened. "Now my map?"

The guard tapped a key on the main console next to him. A map of the facility opened. She was on the south east end of the facility...and the hangar was on the west side.

"Thanks hun," Skullene tossed her rifle aside. "Deal's a deal." She shoved him into the closet behind him. "A rescue team will be by in a few hours. Stay in here...please."

The guard nodded, shaking with fright up until when she closed and locked the door.

Xxx

She entered the command center next. There were four workers, two guards, and up at the center was the Chief of Security and the Warden with two more guards and two other workers.

She whistled the song as she approached the open doors.

_She found her way_

_To the edge of time_

She strolled into the command center, and whipped out her Bio Cutter. The metal blade's edge became tipped with a layer of concentrated plasma kept in place by a magnetic field. It hissed to life, alerting the guards on either side of her.

They never stood a chance.

She caught one shock lance that was swung down at her by the guard on her right by gripping it below the electrified tip with her left hand. The Bio Cutter, held in a reverse grip in her right hand cut through the guard's gut and Squeedlyspooch. Acids from his digestive system spilled out, her aim had been precise to target that specific area. The guard groaned and collapsed, but by then Skullene had torn his shock staff from his hands.

She jabbed it backwards, under her left shoulder between her arm and chest and jammed it into the second guard's solar plexus as he angled his own staff for a jab. He collapsed, and Skullene flipped the staff in her hands.

_Standing on the tip of death she lay_

_Judged and sentenced for her past done crime_

"KILL HER!" Warden Rak shrieked.

They came at her, guards and workers. She spun the staff in her left hand and swung her Bio Cutter. She got right into the center of the mass of Irkens that attempted to subdue her.

Eight Irkens, six workers and two guards.

The bottom edge of the staff jammed itself into one Irken's eye, popping the green bio-organic optic and digging into his brain. He shrieked as he collapsed, the staff left stuck in the mess of flesh and flecks of brain matter. Skullene spun, feeling like she was in one of those performing arts presentations that many other species favoured. She remembered one where the dancer remained in constant motion, managing to sync her movements with the special effects and other performers around her.

Now, this was Skullene's dance, her performance: the Slaughter of Painomania.

Five workers, two guards.

Spinning out of the way of a makeshift club, she brought her Bio Cutter down as she completed the 360 degree spin and cut the small Irken's head off completely. Two workers reconsidered their options and moved around the fight, fleeing out past the doors.

Two workers, two guards.

The prison guards tried to fire their pistols off, but Skullene reacted too quickly. As a worker tried to use his PAK legs to skewer Skullene alive, she cut clean through each PAK leg's tip and tugged the unfortunate worker towards her. Looping one arm around his neck, she hugged him to her chest as the guards fired one shot each. The Irken stiffened, his scream muffled into Skullene's stomach.

One worker, two guards.

The former prisoner flicked the Bio Cutter through the air, cutting one guard's head in half down the middle. He collapsed, and the Bio Cutter buried itself into the wall next to Warden Rak. The last worker fled, and the last guard was too scared to react as Skullene strolled towards him. She swayed her hips a bit, taunting him a bit as she got closer.

He made a smart choice and dropped his gun, curling up on the floor like a Smeet and sobbing. Skullene ignored him in favour of her target: Rak.

He screamed the loudest as she skinned his face extra slowly with her Bio Cutter. His death was the slowest...

But at least he was kind enough to save her the trouble of going through his pockets by offering her the Master Key in exchange for his life.

Xxx

_The journey ended_

_And her heart went cold_

_Her guilt was mended_

_And her body old_

Seven guards were dead, one locked in a closet.

Three workers locked themselves in a storage room while five were dead along with Rak.

Skullene went about killing off most of the other workers and guards in Painomania. Soon only six Irkens aside from herself were left alive on the damned rock known as Painomania.

_Her eyes were empty_

_Her soul was broken_

_Her pain was taken_

_And her life was ended._

Skullene found Riz's ship. It was a personal cruiser capable of holding several dozen Irkens, but could be operated by one. He wanted his visit here to be private.

Well, with any luck he had gladly left her with equipment he would have given to her for her 'mission'.

Speaking of...Zor was a decent friend from Skullene's academy days. Maybe it would be worth it to stop and help her out.

Climbing aboard the Cruiser, Skullene immediately went to the cockpit and took the helm.

The secondary thrusters roared to life, and the Cruiser lifted itself off of the ground. Moving out of the hangar, its main engines activated in a magnificent display of fire and light and shot the vessel away from the surface of Devastis' moon.

Nobody would know of the massacre of the Painomania Prison Complex for three full hours when a standard delivery ship would stop there and signal for military assistance.

Xxx

As she set the Cruiser on an automated course, Skullene chose to examine the cruiser for anything useful.

She first found a case with her name on it. Inside had been a battle suit with weapons and equipment for her.

Among the weapons was a modified Irken Invader Issue Blaster Pistol, a Vortian Pocket Sized Direct Energy Handgun, a set of arm mounted blades made of an alloy similar to Grade 38 Beta Phase Titanium that could cut through Irkens much easier than a Bio Cutter would when it's plasma battery died. Somebody had added a Seeker Launcher, but to top the arsenal off there was an OCIWS (Omni-Compatible Infantry Weapons System) BR-6, another Vortian designed battle rifle, but it was a hybrid design with Veniran features on it.

It was considered obsolete by most standards, but most people wanted a Direct Energy Weapon with hundreds if not thousands of successful shots promised to them in a fire fight. The OCIWS on the other hand had to rely on a mix of energy cells and ammunition clips. The rifle would fire plasma coated around a single tiny capsule that projected a magnetic field that would focus the plasma around it right up until it either pierced its target's flesh or shattered on its armour or on a wall.

The plasma would eat away at the surrounding area near the impact point. This allowed the OCIWS to carry fifty rounds per clip, but storing the ammunition became somewhat problematic when you were in the middle of a war zone. To make an object the size of Skullene's finger tip that created a magnetic field powerful enough to focus plasma around it while being fired at an instantaneous velocity of thousands of meters per second across a distance of under eight hundred meters and at the same time not dissolve within the split second it took to reach the target in mind, you would either have to sacrifice function, or convenience.

They gave up the damn convenience and made the capsules fragile. They were stored in ammunition clips designed to make sure the capsules did not shift while store, but if Skullene fired a partially cracked open shell then she would be in for one hell of a stay at a hospital, assuming she survived having the OCIWS blow up in her florping face!

It was like most Vortian inventions: useful when it worked, but a nightmare when it didn't. On the plus side though, the capsules were gas propelled, the plasma not coating them until before they exited the BR-6, so it eliminated the loud 'bang' that followed most gun powder based cartridges, or the sizzling 'hiss' of lasers. And the capsules would be launched so fast that by the time they were registered on a scanner or by the soldier who would take it into one of his or her eyes when unlucky enough to be caught in the cross hairs.

The Invader Issue Pistol, a DEF-4 (Direct Energy Focus) was powerful, and able to blow away most enemies, but it would have to be vented for built up heat after seventeen shots or so, otherwise it would go into an emergency cool down stage where the power cell would be unable to feed any energy through the weapon.

The Vortian DEH-PP on the other hand was made for more accurate shots, and for closer quarters combat, preferably against targets without any armour. Vortian Covert Ops Commandos would make use of these when infiltrating enemy planets, preferably in disguise.

The Seeker Launcher was like a bulky pistol or small shotgun. It operated by opening the barrel by turning it on a set of hinges attaching it to the aft component where the handle and firing mechanism was located. A seeker drone, a bullet the size of her thumb was placed in the barrel, which was shut. When the drone came out, it would shed its casing and accelerate to a massive speed within seconds. It carried a high explosive payload and would be able to track a target using the launcher's guidance systems.

Xxx

End of chapter.

This story will only be a few chapters long!

PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS IS GOING MASSIVE EDITTING. THE OTHER CHAPTERS MAY NOT MAKE SENSE WHEN PUT TOGETHER WITH THIS ONE, IF THAT IS THE CASE THEN IT IS BECAUSE I HAVE NOT YET EDITTED THEM.


	2. Chapter 2

Invader Skullene

**Mission Profile uploading...**

**Upload completed**

**Displaying All Files Related to Aenora...**

**Aenora, former capital planet to the Aenoran Federation (numbering thirty seven planets before Irken occupation), possesses three moons and has a population of nine billion-four hundred fifty six million-nine hundred eighty two thousand-four hundred seventeen- data modifying, four hundred twelve-data modifying-cancelling data modifications to census archives. **

**Aenora is now covered by industrial districts by fifty four percent, leaving twenty four percent oceans and twenty two percent natural terrain. The Irken Garrison occupies over sixteen districts entirely, including over seven million Irken civilians and drones. Air craft are required to maintain peace, as any Irken attempting to step outside the Irken Districts are prone to be attacked. Recommended that Irken soldiers move in platoon strength patrols and have armoured support.**

**Aenora is suspected to have a large portion of the 'Resisty' faction located on it along with other rebel factions. Only one space port allows off world travel, and is only accessible to Irkens under Martial Law-which has been the planet's active status since it's take over. Only several Irken battle ships are docked at a way point station in orbit, but the station itself allows for a perfect orbital defence of Irken District 1 until reinforcements may arrive. **

**Note: Personal Cruiser of Admiral Riz, confirmed ninety fifth tallest Irken in existence is on approach.**

**...**

**Warning: Admiral Riz's cruiser has destroyed local defence drones and is making an unauthorized landing in District 56.**

Xxx

Invader Zor didn't even acknowledge the world around her anymore. She had been put through gods know how many hours of pain and interrogation for answers she didn't even have. The interrogator had just been preparing for another round-moving onto 'extreme measures' when an explosion had rang out.

For what felt like eternity Zor had lied on the floor of her cell before something picked her up. She whined and struggled, begging for them to just kill her. But the firm arms didn't let go, and before she knew it she was being carried away.

Oddly, she felt fresh air after a minute or two.

Were they transferring her?

The person holding her lurched, and then with a 'hiss' the roar of the wind was blocked out. Zor risked opening one eye and found herself looking up at a familiar face, a pair of blue eyes gleaming in the dim air lock lights. "Sk-skull...?"

Skullene looked down at her sadly. "It's alright Zor, you won't be hurt anymore."

She set Zor down on something, and reached into a gun metal gray case she pulled out from under a set of seats on the other side of the air lock. She produced a syringe she was filling. "Just a little something to help you sleep Zor."

Zor would have protested, but when the syringe injected her, she welcomed the peaceful darkness.

Xxx

Admiral Tez was named the eighth tallest Irken in existence, but the fourth most disciplined out of those eight. She was right behind General Grash of the Irken Army, Admiral Envon of the Irken Armada, and Science Advisor and Black-Ops Director Eder. She kept a firm control over Aenora, but at the same time she felt too bored to actually care about her posting after she conquered it and got her courtesy rank.

She liked to know everything that happened on Aenora, at all times. So when the unscheduled visit from her colleague Riz's cruiser resulted in the destruction of an entire squadron of automated defence drones she was on a blood hunt for some answers.

She sat in her office in the Aenoran Space Port in District One, which was occupied almost entirely by Irkens. Her SIR Unit sat in her lap as she stroked its head with one hand, the other tapping in commands into her personal computer.

"Ma'am, Admiral Riz's cruiser has been sighted again!" A Squadron leader reported. "It's approaching District One and transmitting a request for weapons stand down."

"Alright, let's see what that sack of shit has to say for himself." Tez growled.

Tez knew that Riz had been frequenting Painomania, and only recently managed to approve a prisoner transfer for his favourite little sex toy there: the infamous Invader Skullene. He made sure that Admiral Envon never learned of his visits, or that Skullene was even held there. And his fears were not without cause; if Envon, Grimrair or Hellion found out what he had been doing to their sister, they would massacre him and thousands more to get her out.

Envon was luckily out on the front lines, leading the 4th, 5th, and 6th, Main Battle Armadas in battle against the Arkenian Federation, which had managed to wipe out the over half of an Expeditionary Armada-which had numbered over a thousand ships before being cut down by the Arkenian's Fleet of War, which outnumbered it over three times as much when it first arrived. To make things worse the Veniran Resistance and the Vortian Pirate Flotilla had reinforced it, resulting in a fleet over nearly ten thousand ships.

Yep, Envon was in for quite the adventure.

Invader Hellion had gone off the grid after the Tallest attempted to have him locked away for slaughtering hundreds of Irkens with his bare hands...and _eating_ them...and replacing any body parts he lost with the limbs of the dead. He currently had a higher body count than even Zim, and every kill was intentional.

Paneece was not as much of a threat to Riz, but she would do her best to ruin his life with her computer skills. Luckily she too had vanished into the galactic underworld after trying to hack the Control Brains-and supposedly succeeded for several moments, something unheard of until now.

Grimrair was probably off on some mission for the Tallest or maybe helping Envon fight the Arkenians. He seemed to just do whatever he felt like. She only knew him because Envon introduced them once while on shore leave. He wasn't bad, they actually agreed on a few things, such as how badly their leaders sucked.

Tez was pulled back to the real world by a message from the Hangar Control Center. "Uh...Admiral, Admiral Riz's ship landed and...well we searched it and found the controls were locked in. There's one Irken on board...Invader Zor!"

"The Invader who was captured back at Renamora?" Tez stood up, her SIR hopping onto her desk.

"Yes ma'am, she is in critical condition, but somebody has given her recent medical attention."

"Is she conscious?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Is she intelligible? Can she speak?"

"Yeah, she's saying something..." The worker was silent for several seconds. "One word uh...sounds like..."

"Like what?" Tez asked impatiently, leaning on her desk. "Out with it soldier!"

"..._Skully._"

Xxx

_Snap!_

The guard fell, and his partner glanced at him before spotting his attacker. His eyes widened as he saw the blue eyed, taller Irken clad in a pitch black battle suit. She had snapped his neck with her bare hands!

The Irken guard reached for his pistol with one hand, and activated his radio with the other. "Sector 7! Sector 7! Man down! Man-"

_Tsew!_

Skullene had grabbed his gun wrist as it came up, forced the tip against his jaw, and slipped her finger into the trigger guard before he could react. She squeezed the trigger, and the laser had gone right through his head and into the ceiling above him.

Dropping the dead guard, Skullene looked at the ship they had been guarding. It was designed to carry a maximum of four. One pilot, two crew, one passenger. For a short term flight it could carry maybe a dozen or so, maybe more if you dropped a lot of weight or were in zero gravity the entire time. It was generally shaped like a cylinder with curves rather than edges on the back and front, and was about thirty meters long. The front of it was simply a cone with the tip being made of glass and a cage of metal girders between each pane. The pilot's chair was visible from where she stood in the observation bay.

The section behind the cockpit was slightly wider, and had a pair of scythe like wings on it that stretched out ten meters from the back, going out about ten meters to the sides and then curving inwards, making what looked like a set of horns or tusks that stopped right below the cockpit, tipped with lasers. The final section split into four engines surrounding a larger one.

She walked down the air lock and opened the outer doors. Stepping through, she shut them behind her and went through the inner doors into the passenger cabin. It was like a house on its own with a living room, washroom, kitchen area, bed room, the essentials.

She went up to the cockpit, and took her seat in the pilot's chair. It slowly extended out so it was in the middle of the dome on the front. She saw Irkens rushing into the observation bay from where she sat. One of them raised a gun.

A holographic interface popped up in front of Skullene. She easily hacked it and three more windows opened up. She activated the ship's shielding, just in time too, as plasma shots shattered the bay windows and bounced off of the cocoon of energy shielding around Skullene's new ship.

"_Welcome back, Admiral Tez." _A synthetic female voice said in a whispery tone.

"Ah shut up." Skullene muttered, and activated the engines.

Admiral Tez's personal ship shot out of the hangar, into the sky, and was gone before most of Aenora's few military vessels could even launch. A few Spittlerunners tried to cut Skullene off, but the lasers on Tez's cruiser easily shot two of them down, and caused the other two to split off, allowing Skullene to go to FTL.

The ship vanished, taking the rogue Irken with it.

Xxx

Skullene removed the ship's AI and began to scan for tracking beacons, removing the three she found. She then set the ship on course for Irk and went to the passenger cabin.

She slid out of her armour, leaving herself in her shorts and shirt, and crawled into bed. The soft, comfortable mattress was a massive improvement over the rough cot she had been given at Painomania. Her breathing grew heavier as she shut her eyes. The past months of torment, rape, and starvation caught up to her as she sat in the lap of luxury.

Skullene bawled her eyes out, thankful to the gods for allowing her to escape. She didn't know how she had managed to go about it with such cool grace and determination instead of just butchering them like Hellion would have. It was like she had gone to automatic pilot for a period of several minutes...during which she systematically slaughtered everybody in Painomania who attacked her.

She curled up like a child, shaking and gasping as she processed the fact that she was free.

Freedom, at long last after so much torment, she was free again.

And yet she never felt so pathetic and defenceless before.

Xxx

Grimrair locked down the systems of his SpittleRunner and climbed out of the ship. He filled out the proper forms with the Dock Master and left the Space Port, hitching a taxi ride to his home over in the Central District where Tallers and Invaders would stay.

His home was on one of the upper stories of a sky scraper close to the palace. The sky scraper was several hundred stories tall and was held up by both powerful alloys and magnetic fields. Out of the seven hundred floors, he was on the six hundredth ninety second floor.

He slid his access card into the lock and the door hissed open. He stepped n, and it slid shut behind him. He slipped his Lucky Poncho off, folding it up carefully and treating it as though the slightest twitch of his fingers might rip it. He never showed it, but he treasured it above any other possession he had, holding it only below his siblings...well Hellion might be slightly less important considering his habits.

He stopped in the bed room and said. "Storage, open."

One of the walls slid up and revealed a compartment with clamps to hold his armour components and at the foot of it was a box where he placed the poncho, carefully shutting the box and locking it before a shield surrounded it. He then began to disassemble the EVA style armour he wore. After every part was held by the appropriate clamp, he placed his miniature grenades in the slots built into the side wall of the compartment, along with several knives and a pistol.

Finally, he rested his signature sickles in front of the box containing his poncho. He shut his eyes and bowed his head, whispering. "_Maneem_...I still remember you."

He repeated this every time he returned home from a mission, as respect to his mother, the late Tallest Miyuki.

All of Grimrair's siblings had been calling for Zim's blood alongside many other Irkens after Miyuki died, but Tallest Spork had gently placated them, saying that it was the fault of Zim's monster...which only hours later devoured him at his own inauguration as Tallest. Grim's lust for blood had dulled into a bitter hatred for Zim.

Envon tried to distract himself with his endless mountains of work, or conquering other species. The few times Grim spoke to his brother in the last year, Envon would not mention Miyuki or Zim, in fact it seemed like Envon tried to avoid eye contact with Grimrair, Skullene, and Paneece. Hellion had inherited their father's red eyes, while everybody else had their loving mother's gentle blue eyes. Grim once wore a red contact lens over his blue eye to test this theory, and found that Envon was more at ease.

He missed Miyuki just as much as Grim, he was just better at hiding it except when he was in a bar or at home.

Grim could already feel the entire family falling apart. The feeling had begun when Hellion and Paneece left the empire to hide in the criminal underworld of this galaxy. Then Skullene was stripped of her dignity and title by that _vrik na tishanti_ just because she wouldn't spread her legs for him. It was the one act of open defiance he could agree with but it ended with her being lowered to a common pleasure drone.

She later escaped from what he heard and had stolen weapons for herself, and then attempted the greatest coup Grim could think of: attempting to assassinate the Tallest. She almost succeeded too, if not for Zim deactivating the power block on Devastis.

Now she was gone, and Grim couldn't locate her any more than he could locate Paneece or Hellion when they didn't want to be found. Envon had promised to use his authority to try and track where they had sent Skullene, but he hadn't had luck in the months that had passed since she was taken.

"**Master Grimrair, you have one missed call.**" The Avatar of an Irken AI appeared on the kitchen's island counter.

"Alright, put it on." Grim sighed, opening his fridge and grabbing a soda.

"**Message Begins."**

There was several seconds of static, and then a voice.

"...rimrair...elp me...lene..." Grim's eyes widened, and he dropped the soda.

He rushed over to the communication window built into the wall. "Trace that call's origin and time!"

"**This call was placed three hours ago from a public communications unit in the lower district, Block 17 by 93."** The AI created a map of the location for Grimrair.

"Security authorization Grimrair! Access public security terminals in the communications unit and rewind back to the time the call was made!" Grim ordered.

The AI obeyed. It showed a room lined with communication panels with aliens using them. Some were waiting in line. At the time there had been an acid rain downpour so many Irkens were piling inside to escape it. Among them was a female with oddly long antennae, and wore a black suit that hugged her curves. Her blue eyes were visible, but so were the burns on her head as she walked with her shoulders slumped.

She walked over to an available terminal and opened it.

"Access audio records from that terminal."

"**Public privacy protocol dictates-"**

"Override!" Grimrair snarled. "This is my little _seseva_ we're talking about you stupid piece of _kisgaree_!"

Then he heard her voice.

"_Grimrair...help me." _She whispered. _"Please pick up...it's me, Skullene...Grim..." _She was pleading now. "_I don't know where to go Grim...please help...sesova..._" The recording time ended. Skullene's devastated expression broke Grim's heart as she leaned against the terminal. Another Irken walked up and tapped her on the shoulder. She stepped aside after talking to him for a moment, and left the communications hub.

"_Damn it!_" Grim swore. "Contact Admiral Envon, long range-"

"**Master Grimrair, you have a courier ship requesting permission to dock on the outer landing pad."**

"_Fraskanti techula!_" Grim growled. "Who is it?"

"**Transponder indicates the ship belongs to one Admiral Tez.**"

Tez! He knew her, she wasn't bad, she was actually competent like Envon and was on good terms with him. But what did she want with him at this time of night?

"Alright, permission granted."

The apartment's outer docking pad extended. Grim never made use of it, as the space port had everything he needed to maintain his SpittleRunner, which was a military vessel anyways. The cruiser that landed on the pad was a private courier ship meant for luxury or quick escapes rather than combat though. The acid rain that fell made it hard to see the identification number on the side ,but he knew it was Tez's.

Grim walked to the sliding glass door that separated him from the balcony and the landing pad. The ramp slowly slid down, and a figure stepped out of the ship. For a moment he expected her entourage to come out with their umbrellas, but instead she stepped into the rain on her own. She stumbled towards the doors as Grim's eyes widened.

He turned on the outer lights and forced the door open. "Tez, what are you doing in the middle of the rain without a-"

Suddenly she rushed forward and slammed into his chest. On instinct he went with it, gripping her wrists so she didn't grab a weapon. He landed on his back as the Irken on top of him shivered.

"What the-" Grim's eyes adjusted as a pair of teary blue eyed looked at him. "Sk-..._Skulls?_"

Grim slowly got up, bringing Skullene with him. "Skullene...my little _seseva_," His eyes wandered to her slowly healing skin. Even when the burns healed there were still old healing bruises, and his optics showed more interior damage. "What did they do to you?"

"Grim," Skullene hiccupped. "Admiral Riz, he-he-they let him-" She leaned against him. "Gods it hurt so bad every time...every time he came to me..."

"Skullene," Grim whispered. "It's alright, big brother is here." He hadn't said that to her since they had been much younger, barely out of smeethood. Then again after Miyuki died Skullene had toughened her outer shell so she would never need to have Grim or Envon there to cry on.

Skullene went limp, arms around his neck. Grim scooped her up and took her to his couch. He set her down right before his communicator received a new call. He covered Skullene in a blanket and then rushed over to the wall mounted screen. "Open!"

A pair of Irkens were staring at Grim from the other end of the link. One of them was munching on a donut while his red eyed partner had his arms crossed.

"Invader Grim," Tallest Red, the _shoo-shen_ who sent Skullene to whatever hell hole caused her current condition said. "I apologize for calling during your...vacation." Hah! Liar.

"You don't have to apologize to me my Tallest," Grim lied. "Whatever it is, it is obviously important to the empire."

"Indeed it is, we have a fugitive on the loose." Red said. "Specifically an Irken you're rather close to, one former Invader Skullene."

Grim stiffened. "Skullene? I was under the impression she was a Pleasure Drone on-"

"She was until she tried to kill me." Red cut him off. "Luckily that moron Zim cut half the power to Devastis, left her locked out of my room."

"Admiral Riz tried to apply her for a deal to get her out of prison," Purple added after he swallowed-at least he learned enough manners to not speak with his mouth full. "Something about doing some missions, killing some people. Don't we already have that Lok guy to do it for us anyways?"

"Yeah, but anyways...your friend slaughtered almost every person at Painomania Prison." Red explained. "We only have four survivors out of thirty people...and the one recurring guest, Admiral Riz. She killed them, cut them up or shot them, the works."

"She managed to escape from a high security prison like Painomania?" Grim asked.

"Yep, and she hijacked Riz's personal ship and ended up stealing Admiral Tez's ship from Aenora." Red continued. "She's armed and dangerous. And according to the security footage and testimony of survivors she's nuttier than Zim or Hellion put together."

That _had_ to be bad then.

"My Tallest...tell me...what was Riz doing at Painomania multiple times?" Grim asked.

"Oh, him? Well the camera showed him boinking the little defective about six or seven times." Red said dismissively. "She was meant to be a pleasure drone anyways so it makes little difference."

Grim shook. "I see...you wish for me to find her?"

"Consider her second priority to any other missions you have," Red shook his head. "If we get a lead, we'll let you know where to find her."

"Thank you...my Tallest." Grim cut the link.

Skullene, his little sister, had been violated by the _vrik na tishanti_ not once but multiple times! That heartless monster had laid his hands on her at her weakest and had the balls to speak to Grim between the months of Skullene's disappearance. Grim looked away from the screen, and pulled a small projector from his pocket.

It displayed a picture of his family when it was full...and innocent.

Tallest Splorchamheimer, taller than Red and Purple and a lot more muscular had to bend over to be seen in the picture, one arm around Science Advisor Miyuki's waist. Miyuki was carrying a blue eyed smeet that was staring at the camera-Paneece still looked so innocent and gentle as when she was a smeet.

A small red eyed Irken with big hands and feet was hanging off Splorchamheimer's shoulders, an evil grin on his face as Splorchamheimer took Hellion's shenanigans in good humour. The maniac had not always been so..._evil_; it had been attributed to some project he volunteered for later in life and his own psychological disorders.

Next, Skullene stood between them. Instead of battle armour or a uniform she wore a dress similar to Miyuki's. Splorchamheimer had one hand on her head, and she had a warm smile on her face. She was so much smaller than she was now, barely approaching three feet.

And then, kneeling next to her, one arm draped around her shoulders was Grimrair himself. They had been a lot closer than they were now. Skullene was even returning her brother's embrace, her arms around his neck as they both smiled at the camera.

Envon, still the tallest of them stood next to Splorchamheimer, dressed in the uniform he wore when he graduated from the academy as a member of the Irken Armada. He was a mere Ensign back then...and had come so far.

As had they all. Paneece from an innocent little smeet into the most infamous hacker in the galaxy. Hellion went from the playful child into the homicidal maniac who slaughtered hundreds for kicks. Envon grew from that eager young Ensign and into one of the greatest leaders in the history of the Irken military. Grimrair, once the responsible older brother who would be there for his siblings was the ruthless Invader who took orders from the Tallests and failed to be there for his younger siblings.

And Skullene, she now had experienced worse than the rest of the five. The thought of that disgusting bastard repeatedly forcing himself upon her made him want to vomit. If she had not avenged herself on that _kisgaree_ he would make it his priority to personally hunt him down himself.

He returned to his sister's side and gently gathered her into his arms as she stirred.

"Sister," He whispered to the shaking Irken. "You're safe here." He wiped a tear from her eye.

"You're safe with me."

Xxx

End of chapter


End file.
